


October 14th, 2016 (AKA: North is still an asshole and York is still a nightmare in first aid class)

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Someone put North out of his misery.





	

“Okay everyone, we are going to practice soft splints next. Grab a partner - blankets and broad bandages are on the back table. I’ll be coming around to check when you are finished.”

 

“Oh no, not you. Hey, who hasn’t had a turn with York yet? South? Carolina? Anybody?”

“Aw, don’t be that way, North. It’ll be fun! Look, you don’t even have to do anything, I’ll go first. Just sit down, relax and take a break. Ha! Break! Get it?”

“Oh my god York, please shut up…”

“What, too soon?”


End file.
